Toe-adjustment systems enable adjustment of the toe angles for the front wheels of an automobile. The toe angle for a front wheel is an angle between a straight wheel position and an imaginary line in the direction in which a vehicle moves. The imaginary line runs along the wheel and tire center as depicted in FIG. 1, and the toe angle is depicted as phi (Φ). In FIG. 1, a vehicle has front wheels 105, 110, and each wheel has a toe angle (Φ1, Φ2). Toe angle affects both straight ahead stability and cornering transition feel of vehicles, thus automobile manufacturers strive to adjust the toe-angle to an optimal setting to provide a vehicle that has ideal stability and cornering attributes.
Current toe-adjustment systems used in automobile steering linkage systems range in component parts and functionality. While serving their respective purposes, current toe-adjustment systems have drawbacks and can be improved to meet the rapid changing demands of automobile manufactures. For example, some drawbacks relate to the many components used in current toe-adjustment systems making them unnecessarily complex. Indeed, due to the numerous component parts in a toe adjustment system, if one component part breaks down the integrity of the toe-adjustment system can be affected resulting in non-optimal toe angles. In addition, some of the numerous component parts are redundant thereby increasing overall component costs and associated automobile manufacturing costs.